A new start
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: After having everything she loved in the world ripped away from her she opted for a new start. One that didn't include Forks, vampires, or werewolves. WARNING: HEA, OC, SEX, LANGUAGE, and ALPHA MALE
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Twilight.

BPOV

After that douche left me in the woods I thought huh my life couldn't get any worse right? Wrong! In the six months following that day I was left on my own. Completely and utterly alone. Renee and Phil were killed outside of Dallas on the way home from a game. Apparently he fell asleep at the wheel and went head first into the back end of a tractor trailor they were both killed on impact. Then two months later Charlie was shot and killed during a routine traffic stop. The killer left my dad bleeding to death on a back road. Even worse my so called friends at LaPush abandoned me hell they never even showed up to the funeral. I thought even with all the animosity with the Cullen situation that they would have been there for me but no. So instead of grieving about things I couldn't change I put my big girl panties on and did what needed done.

I placed the house for sale and thankfully it sold quickly. Within a month I was ready to leave Forks, Washington and never come back. I had everything I owned packed in my new truck. Well not new but newer than my previous one.

Taking off with no final destination was my only plan. I found myself in the very small town of Vacation, Washington. It was an adorable place. The sign said the population was only two hundred and the best part is it's over six hours from Forks. I knew nobody here and nobody knew me it was perfect. I could get a new start.

A month is all it took for me to get settled. I found a cute little two bedroom cottage that sat on a small river bank. It was surrounded by trees and was exactly what you would picture on a christmas card. I even found a job. I got to blog what was happening in my everday life for a very well known website. I honestly can't believe that they picked me but it was great.

"Good Morning Bella." I smiled

"Good Morning Mr. Trester." He was one of the first people I met when I arrived. He also happened to be the owner of the store and the nicest man you could ever want to meet.

I worked my way up and down the isles. The one thing I loved about this place was because how small the town was everything was inside like an old time general store.

Just as I went to go around the end of the aisle I ran face first into a huge wall.

I looked up and gasped. This was no wall it was a huge gorgeous man. He looked like he could bench press me with a pinky. Holy fuck look at those green eyes. Focus Bella.

I gulped.

"You okay? I didn't even see ya." All I could do was nod.

"Kane Palmer." He said holding out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too. So you're new around here?" I looked at him questioningly and he just laughed.

"Small town." I giggled

"Yeah been here for a few weeks."

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It's quiet."

"That it is most of the residents are over sixty." I nodded and blushed when I realized he still had my hand in his.

"That being said I feel it's my duty to show you everything our town has to offer that is if your boyfriend wouldn't mind." I smiled.

"No boyfriend. Your duty huh? Well who am I to keep you from your job." Where did I learn to flirt from?

"How about I pick you up tomorrow morning around ten?"

"Sounds perfect. I live in the yellow cottage by the river."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Swan and dress comfortable and warm." I nodded

"Will do." We exchanged goodbyes and he left and I finished my shopping.

I was a nervous wreck all night. By the next morning my anxiety had turned into excitement. I showered and brushed my teeth. Slipped on a pair of fitted jeans and a red hoodie. I did a quick braid of my hair and slipped on boots. I was just finishing tying my last boot when I heard what sounded like a ATV.

I smiled when I was right. The best part was the man sitting on it was who could only be described as perfection. He stood up when he seen me. I could actually feel the drool on my chin. He was wearing loose fitting jeans with a long sleeve black thermal and boots. The cherry on top of this man sundae was the hair. It was shaved on the sides but the top was longer. He had the black hair pulled into a ponytail.

We spent the rest of the day riding trails. We had lunch by an old covered bridge and talked. I found out he was also an only child. He grew up in foster care in Seattle until he aged out. He now owns a off road vehicle dealership that also rents them out. Loves anything to do with the out of doors. Absolutely hates coffee of any kind.

That night covered in mud on my porch was our first kiss and it was one hell of a kiss. I always made fun of those people who though love at first sight existed but hey I guess I may have just been proven wrong.

After that night we became inseparable. He took me hiking and swimming in the river. Truthfully I loved spending time with him. I didn't have to pretend or have to worry about supernatural creatures wanting to claim or kill me I got to just be me. With all the drama that has been my life it felt great to just have fun and normal.

A/N: I wanted to get away from any more FSOG stories so here it is. What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Twilight.

KPOV

Growing up in foster care I could never of imagined the life that would be mine in adulthood.

The bank I went to for a loan refused saying my dream was stupid and unattainable. I proved them wrong. Building a very lucrative business on the back of one snowmobile, one atv, and pure determination.

The only thing that was missing was someone to share it all with. The only thing I ever wanted was a family. To have someone to come home to at night. To share life's ups and downs with. Have children and give them the life I missed out on.

Reality was it was only a dream. Our small town was mostly older people. Yes, there were visitors who stopped by on the way to the mountain's but none of them ever caught my eye.

Then one day out if the blue in the store I visited everyday I met my future.

She was beautiful and even got more beautiful after getting to know her. Intelligent, sweet, and fun. She wasn't like most women I met she didn't need make-up and fancy clothes to enhance her beauty it was all natural.

After our first date out on the ATV Bella and I became inseparable. I knew the moment our lips touched that she had to be mine. From that night on we became inseparable. She loved coming with me to the shop and meeting the customers. We have officially been living together since a month after meeting. To be truthful I didn't think things could get any better.

That was until today.

Three hours into our hike I decide nows the time.

"Hey baby girl let's stop here." I tell her and watch aa she nods and stops sitting down on a fallen log.

I take a deep breathe and go for it. I drop down on one knee.

She gasps and covers her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"From the moment I met you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She sobs but doesn't say anything and I start to freak out.

"Baby girl?" Her eyes snap to mine.

"Of course I'll marry you." She says as she launches herself at me. We fall to the ground laughing.

"I love you." She says smiling

"I love you too. Ready to wear your ring?"

"Yes." I reach in my pocket and pull out the ring.

"It's beautiful." She whispers as I slip it on her finger.

"It is a half carat solitaire cut diamond. Simple but beautiful just like you." She giggles and kisses me.

We spent the hike home talking about what kind of wedding we wanted. Both of us agreed that since we had no family we wanted small and soon.

When we got home I called the preacher of the church in town and he agreed to marry us.

After the two day waiting period it was finally time for Bella to become my wife. It's hard to believe it has only been a few months since we met. My time with her seems to always fly by.

I stood with the preacher quietly waiting on her to come out of the house. Being a warm summer day I chose to wear a pair of khakis and a black button up.

Hearing the door open I turned and felt like my world stopped. She looked breathtaking. Her mahogany hair was braided and hanging off her shoulder. The dress she wore was a simple white wrap dress and the flowers were just wild flowers she picked from the riverbank.

She takes my hand as soon as I reach for her.

"You look beautiful baby girl." She squeezes my hand

"You look quite handsome yourself babe." I kiss her temple right before the preacher clears his throat making us aware of his presence.

"Ready?" He asks to which we both agree we are more than ready.

"Marriage is a union. A union that brings two individuals together and makes them one. It is a representation of love. A love that does not bring you down but rises you up.

Kane do you take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love, honor, and cherish. In sickness and health. Richer or poorer. Until death do you part?"

"I do." He nods and turns towards Bella.

"Isabella do you take Kane to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love, honor, and cherish. Richer or poorer. Until death do you part?"

"I do." She says quietly.

"And now seal your promises with these rings a sign of your commitment to each other. Kane repeat after me. Isabella, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed. "

"Isabella, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed." I repeat as I slip the ring on her finger.

"Isabella repeat after me. Kane, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed."

"Kane, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion. With this ring I thee wed." She finishes as I watch her place the ring in it's rightful place.

"Isabella and Kane with the power invested in me by the state of Washington I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I have her head in my hands and my lips pressed to hers before he even finishes. Which causes Bella to giggle and the preacher to laugh.

When we break apart we sign the license.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Palmer. I wish you a lifetime of happiness." He says before he departs.

I scoop my wife and towards the house. Fuck does that sound good to say my wife.

I carry her into our room and strip us both bare. As I push into her welcoming her heat around my cock all I can think about that she is mine until we take our last breathe.

The only words spoken are quiet the I love you that we whisper to each other as we seal our union as man and wife.

 _ **Four months later...**_

JPOV

This is getting mother fucking ridiculous. First we have to leave Forks because Edward wanted Bella to have a normal life. Now we're returning to Forks a year later because mind fuck boy decided he can't live without her. There is no way I'm the only one in this family who finds this shit absurd.

"Jazzy, it will be fine." Alice says as she packs up her shoes.

"Are you still unable to see her?"

She shakes her head no.

"Not since a few months after we left. I'm sure it's fine." What is the point in having an all seeing future telling wife if she can't see said future?

Three days later we arrived in Forks much to the dismay of the local mongrels. When we met them at the treaty line they informed up that both of Bella's parents were killed.

When asked how she was doing they had no idea even her friend Jacob. He stated no-one has seen her since before we left. Yeah those are great friends there.

We went by the house to see her but found out from the new owner she sold it soon after her dad's death. He had no idea where she went since she never mentioned it and gave no forwarding address.

So basically we were flying blind trying to locate her. So at this point even with two all knowing talented vampires at our disposal we were at a dead end.

So I contacted Jenks to see what he could find. We moved back into the house we had there and waited to see what information Jenks was able to acquire.

A week later he told me he hit a dead end also. The sell of the house was cash. The truck she bought was also a cash transaction. As for the life insurance policies the money was placed into a savings account but has remained untouched since then. He offered to do a home and marriage license check but everyone agreed that she wouldn't do either of those things.

So all we could do was stay in Forks and continue our search.

No-one knew at the time it would take another year and a freak coincidence to find her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R/R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Twilight.

CPOV

We have been in Forks for over a year and we still have no solid leads as to where Bella was.

Jasper's guy Jenks has tried everything on his end but has hit nothing but a deadend.

Alice even left to relax alone to see if maybe she would finally be able to see where she was. Sadly, it also turned out to be fruitless.

Edward is getting more and more depressed. I can't even imagine what he is going through. He made the decision to walk away from the woman he loves. His mate. To choose her happiness over your own is a tough decision. When he came to me and said he couldn't go on without here I knew we had to help him. I refused to lose my son.

Then there is my beautiful Esme. She has been trying to be upbeat and positive about finding Bella. She even made sure there has been food stocked and a room done for her just in case. To Esme and myself Bella was truely our daughter in every sense of the word.

Emmett to most was a big oaf but in reality he was the most sensitive of all my children. Bella was a little sister to him. She easily took on the role that was left empty after he entered his new life.

The only one who could care less if Bella was dead or alive was Rosalie. I don't agree with her feelings but I can begrudge her having them. Her only wish was for Bella to stay human and have a normal human existence. She wanted her to have the experiences that she was denied. Marriage to a man she could grow old with. The chance to have children and see her children grow and thrive. We all knew she loved Emmett with everything she was but we also knew she would give it all up in a heartbeat for the chance of those things.

Sadly, we weren't going to be able to call Forks home for much longer we had simply stayed to long. People were starting to question our looks. You could only give credit to plastic surgery and skin products for so long until it becomes unbelievable.

So as a family we decided to send Jasper on ahead to open up the house in Canada and make sure it was still in liveable condition.

JPOV

I was so fucking happy to be getting out of that house. Fuck living with Edward's emo fucking personality was one thing but fuck me if the rest weren't just as bad.

Finally free of all the drama that has become Casa De Cullen I decided to veer off and hunt around Mt. Baker. There were some small towns around the base of it but I didn't expect any problems.

After taking down a few deer a strange but familiar smell hits me. I'm not able to place it so I follow it to see where it is coming from. About a mile from the nearest trail seemed to be a campsite. There was nobody there so I figured it couldn't hurt to take a look around. No harm no foul right?

I was just getting ready to look in the tent when I heard a tree limb crack behind me. I snapped around to see a guy that could have easily been Emmett's twin by sheer size alone holding a shot gun.

"Can I help you?" He asked watching me.

Yeah, this was a great idea Jasper.

"I was just out hiking and happened upon your tent." I say pushing trust his way.

"Sit you hungry? My wife sent fried chicken." Ugh I was going to have to eat that shit.

"Thank you kindly." I sat down at a small picnic table and watched him open the cooler and take out two beers and the chicken.

Oh fucking great kill me now. I wonder if I could just drain him instead of eating that vile smelling shit he sat on the table.

He sat down across from me.

"So you out here by yourself?" I ask hopeing to distract him but no such luck when he passes me the food.

"Yeah, usually my wife comes with me but she wasn't feeling well so opted to stay home." I nod

"I hope it's nothing to serious."

He shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, she's just pregnant with pur first little one."

"Congratulations." I tell him honestly he seems like a nice guy.

"Thanks she's so damn tiny she looks full term instead of four months." He chuckled with me joining him.

Just as he was about to say something what I'm guessing was a satellite phone rang from inside the tent.

"Gotta get that be just a minute." He said standing and already walking to retrieve the device.

I look down at the chicken leg and threw it as far as my arm would allow. Thank god for that phone. Being the intrusive vampire I am I tuned into hus conversation.

"Hey babygirl you ok?"

"Yeah just checking on you." Right then my world froze I knew that voice. It was the voice of the person who we all believed to be dead.

"Aww you know I'm good. How's my princess doing?" I heard her giggle

"Baby we don't know what were having yet." He chuckled

"Father's guy instinct. I got a deer to help fill the freezer up."

"That's good because the weather forecaster is saying a very early bad winter."

"We will be ready. Now go rest I'll be home tonight." He tells her.

"Okay baby I'll see you then love ya."

"Love you too baby girl." Then I hear a click and grab the beer to pretend drinking it.

"Sorry bout that."

"No problem man everything alright?" I ask

"Yeah, just the wife checking on me." I nod

"So mister you from around here?" I'm afraid to say Forks incase she mentioned it.

"Outside of Seattle." Close enough. I don't wanna give anything away till I talk to the rest of the family.

"We live not far from here at the base of the mountain." I nod

"Well thanks for your hospitality but I best getting on back or the rest of my party will send out search parties." I tell him.

"No problem man." I take off back down the trail and as soon as I know I'm far enough away from him I call Carlisle.

"Jasper?" He answers after one ring.

"I'm on my way back to Forks we need to talk tell the family." With that I hang up and run.

A/N: I'm sorry for such a delay. It has been an emotional few months. We laid my wonderful father-in-law to rest. My husband is doing well so is my daughter. I want to thank everyone for all their thoughts and prayers you guys rock.

Some have asked about my kids. I do have all girls.

London is our oldest at 7. Aribella is 5. Sophia and Sophie are 2 1/2. Maria is 1 1/2. Charlotte is around six months old. Yes we have 6.

I have been with my husband since we were sixteen years old. We always talked about having a huge family and we are blessed to have one and the financial means to have one.

Sorry, just thought it he easier to do it here then answering individually. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Twilight.

CPOV

After hanging up from Jasper I alerted the family.

We were all sitting around the table when he came barreling through the door.

"Jasper what in the world is going on?" Esme asks

He stops his pacing and plops down into the chair next to Alice.

"I think I found her but I can't be certain. I only heard her voice for a few minutes."

"Where?" Esme asks

"Near Mt. Baker but again I'm not sure which town there are a few there."

I watch Emmett run out if the room only to return a few seconds later with a map.

"There are three towns close to Mt. Baker. Polo, Trent, and Vacation. " Emmett says while pointing out the towns.

"Polo and Trent are mostly seasonal vacation towns very few permanent residents. I would think we can eliminate those quickly in a few hours. Now Vacation is about the same size as Forks maybe just a bit smaller the problem there is that the homes seem to be wide spread. It will take longer to hunt her location down. " Edward says as he scans the internet.

"The weather is going to make it harder." Alice says

"Why?" I ask

"There is a strong winter storm moving in that will make it impossible to search out in the open without being noticed." I nod

JPOV

I keep my thoughts off of Bella and how I believe that she is married. There is no way that I wan to deal with depressed Edward. He can learn about how when the rest I refuse to hear his shit until we find her.

KPOV

I grabbed a handful of grapes and walked into the living room.

Stopping to enjoy the beautiful sight in front of me.

My wife.

The love of my existence carrying our little girl. The little girl that was made out of love one night on the mountain.

Quietly I join her at the window wrapping my arms around her resting ny hand on her swollen belly.

"It's going to be a bad one." She says quietly.

I kiss her neck.

"It will be but we have everything we need. There's enough meat and wood to last all winter. If that doesn't keep us warm enough we can just burrow under the covers and enjoy the body heat."

"I do believe that is how our little Charlie came to be." She says giggling.

"Mmmm. Best night ever."

"It's getting late you need your rest." I tell her

"Not yet. Sit with me in front of the fire?"

"Anything for you."

I lead her over to the couch and help her sit down between my legs. She grabs the quilt that her mother had made when she was younger and drapes it over us.

We sit quietly watching the flames dance to a unknown beat.

These moments are what I long for. Quiet and peaceful just us.

It's also the reason I've turned over so much of running the business to Zack the manager.

Bella and I have talked about opening another store. I want to open one near the coast but Bella isn't one hundred percent sold on that idea.

I feel her snuggle closer to me and hear he breathing even out. I wrap us better with the blanket and close my eyes holding my life to me.

BPOV

Have you ever just felt that something was wrong?

That something bad was coming?

I have felt like that for days like something bad is lurking around the next corner waiting to take my happiness away.

Trying to shake it off I get started on dinner. A nice warm hearty pot roast.

After falling asleep on the couch last night it apparently got bad out and did it quickly.

There's at least a foot of snow and still falling and according to the thermometer on the kitchen window it is hovering around twenty five degrees.

Kane is working on the books for the store and looking over the numbers for starting a new store.

He has been trying to convince me that the coast would be a great place to open a new store but would focus more on fishing and water sports.

I have my doubts but not because I think the store wouldn't work. I just want no where near Forks or the supernatural trash that calls it home.

I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts I refuse to let them rule my life.

After getting the roast in I get started on my blog entry.

 _Hello my lovely followers._

 _It's winter here in our sleepy little town. There is still snow falling adding to the other foot that is already gracing the beautiful landscape._

 _This morning I made some amazing peach preserves using the recipe posted early this week by Patty Ziklt._

 _It was my first time ever doing it and yes it was long and messy but worth it. Honestly, anything made by your own two hands is special and worth every second._

 _Now as for being pregnant in a town smaller then most high school's and snowier and colder then some Alaskan Tundras (okay I'm being aa bit over dramatic) it's not easy. There are no late runs to the store to satisfy what ever new craving I have at that moment. That being said I've learned to substitute items._

 _Spoonfuls of relish with ranch dressing instead of a pickle dipped in it._

 _See I'm very resourceful._

 _So until next time..._

After a quick spell check off it goes.

I'm not sure what's going on with me bow I feel like I'm being watched. I know it's absurd in this weather that anyone would be out let alone peeping a pregnant woman but I swear it's like there are eyes following me.

I suppress the shiver trying to let lose and grab my book and sit down near Kane in the living room.

"You okay baby girl?" He says looking up from his papers.

"Yep just missed you. " he smiles

"Always." He tells me kissing me gently.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Twilight.

RPOV

Everyone splits up and heads out to see what they can find.

Emmett and I are to check out the small town of Vacation.

When we arrived there was absolutely nobody outside thanks to the weather.

We stopped outside a building that said it was a general store.

I watched Emmett take a deep breath.

"Do you smell it?" He asked.

Taking a deep breath. Strawberries..Jasmine.

"Bella." Em nods

"Yeah, she must come here a lot."

We follow the scent to a cozy looking cottage. The lights are on inside. Using the trees as cover we move so we can see inside.

There's no movement until suddenly there she is.

She looks out the kitchen door almost like she can see us.

Thankfully, that's impossible.

"Rose..." I turn and see Em starring at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at her."

"I am."

"No, really look at her."

I turn and look closer and gasp.

Wow

A baby.

She's pregnant.

Emmett said something but I couldn't make out the words. All I could see was Bella.

She was doing what I always hoped she would. Living.

Living a completely human life. Marriage. Babies.

I refused to let Edward come here and destroy this. She had no need for a emotionally stunted vampire who only sees her as a piece of property. No!

"Emmett, we can't let him ruin this."

"I know. She looks so happy."

"We have to go. He can't come here." He nods.

I watch for a few more seconds and see a huge man who's nearly as big as Em step behind her.

He places his hands around her and lays them on her extended belly and starts kissing her neck as she giggles.

"Have a wonderful life Bella." I whisper

Nodding to Emmett we take off to meet the family near the mountain.

EPOV

Nothing.

We have searched all the towns nearby and nothing.

Hopefully Emmett and Rose found her.

I have to find her.

I can't live without her.

I know she misses me.

Needs me.

I'm her mate.

I shake my head and try to clear it when I hear my siblings approaching.

"Was it her?" Jasper asks

"Did you find her?" Asks Esme

Rose shakes her head.

"No, nothing we searched the whole town and she was not there and from what we found never was." Rose tells us amd Emmett agrees with her.

I listen to there thoughts but all they are thinking about was their last intimate encounter.

Animals.

"Well there is nothing else we can do here. Let's head to the new house and regroup." Carlisle adds

"I can't leave without her."

"You can and will Edward. Alice says the weather will be breaking soon. We will continue searching but not from here. " I reluctantly agree not like I have much choice.

JPOV

I don't know what Rose and Em are up to but I know that voice was Bella's.

I'll play along for now...

After reaching the house most of the family needs to hunt.

I turn down the idea when I see the duo stay home.

I wait untill everyone is far enough away to ask.

"What's going on?"

"What are you talking about Jazz?" Em asks

"Cut the shit what's going on?" Rose huffs

"Why are we looking for her? Edward wanted her to have a normal life shouldn't we give her that?" She asks

"She's his mate." I state

"A mate that he was more than willing to leave. He didn't want ger to be apart of the supernatural world. We know she's not so why not let her be?" She spits out.

"Rose would you want to be separated from Emmett? Would you Em?"

"Ni Jazz I wouldn't but I wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her either. I agree with Rosie we need to leave her alone to live her human life. The life she would have had if Edward never came into her life."

"Fine Em. I'll agree for jow and not say anything but uf the others find her on their own the outcome is theirs. I won't fight them on it."

"Whatever Jazz. I thought you would be more understanding about this. Especially since last time you tried to kill her. I'm done. Tell Esme and Carlisle I'm sorry but I refuse to interfere in her life again. We will check in eventually. Let's go Em." She takes off.

"Sorry Jasper but I am with her on this one. Take care give our live to the family." With that he took off behind his wife.

As I watch my "siblings" take off I can't help but think about what they said.

Yes, I believed Bella deserved to live a safe normal life.

That is what Edward wanted.

If she did come back would I attack her again?

She was married.

Pregnant.

Sounded happy.

But was it fair for Edward to suffer because he made a choice. Yes, the wrong choice but a choice none the less.

Could I handle Edward's special brand of brooding if he doesn't get Bella back?

Did she even want him back in her life?

Did she want any of us back in her life?

Shouldn't it be her decision this time since she wasn't given one last time?

Ugh!

Fuck it!

I'm just going to do what I told Rose I would. I won't say shit about what Rise and Emmett said but if the others find her then she can decide.

I hear the others coming closer so I think about something else.

 _Robert E. Lee_

 _Stonewall Jackson_

 _George Pickett_

 _Bloody Bill Anderson..._

"Jasper, instead of naming all the Generals who were part of the Confederacy maybe you can ficus on us finding Bella. She has to be scared out if her mind. Out in the world all alone. Her family dead. Her mate gone. She must be devastated. " Edward says getting in my face cutting off my train of thought.

That is when the points Em and Rose said hit me.

"Fuck you Edward. You didn't care that your "mate" was going to be alone or scared when you left her in the woods. Remember that day Edward? I didn't see you fighting then to make sure you were with her. "

"Okay everyone needs to calm down." Carlisle says getting in between us.

"No Carlisle. He needs to be told. He didn't want her now all of a sudden the brooding golden boy can't live without her. What if she moved on? What if she is happy. Happy with someone else isn't that what you wanted?"

"Never! She loves me. She could never live another." I laugh

"Jazz stop!" Alice says with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever. If you all want to indulge him and his little whims go ahead I'm done with shit. She should have never been brought into this family in the first place. She's human and was never meant to be drug into the supernatural world of vampires or werewolves. I'm going to stay with Peter and Charlotte. I refuse to be involved in this shit any longer. Alice you can come or not your choice."

"Jasper, stop this I won't let our family be broke up." Esme tells me.

"Sorry Esme but I'm going. Rose and Emmett have already left. They said they live you all and will call but won't be a part if this."

With that I take off fir Texas.

I know Alice us coming with me because I fan hear her behind me.

See that's a true mate. No matter what you can't be away from each other for long. It hurts to much.

A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Twilight.

KPOV

I now know what people mean by saying unconditional love.

I thought I gad that with Bella but I was proven wrong the moment our little Charlie entered the world.

Charlie Renee Palmer was born three months ago. She looks like a miniature Bella all except for the hair that's all daddy.

After her birth Bella and I had a very lengthy conversation about our future. We agreed we both enjoyed living in Washington but we wanted to live some place warmer. Some place where Charlie could have more sun.

We had nothing holding us here. The business had a very capable manager running it and I wasn't needed. If there was any problem that couldn't be taken care if via computer I would just travel back. That was how we ended up getting ready for a cross country car trip.

The cottage had been sold and everything was in the trailor that was hooked to the car.

We had coolers with snacks, drinks, and sandwiches. Bella made sure we had everything that we would need inside the SUV with us.

"Babe can you put the baby in thr car I'm ready to go." I husseled inside and grabbed a cooing Charlie.

"Hey princess. You ready for our big adventure? " I had to laugh when she started drooling and cooing louder.

I got her hooked into her rear facing car seat and made sure the sun shade was down on the window. I got the GPS set up and checked on the baby and she was asleep with not a care in the world.

I heard the house door shut and then my wife popped up behind me.

"Ready?" She nodded

I opened her door for her to get in. She was going to be sitting in the backseat for the most part.

We hadn't really decided on an end location just a general area.

That night we stopped in Montana for the night.

Bella got the baby ready for bed while I set up the portable crib.

I changed and planned to watch some tv but couldn't take my eyes of my family.

Bella was swaying gently singing to Charlie trying to get her to sleep.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Good night baby." She tells her kissing her head and laying her in the bed. She fussed over her for a few minutes until she joined me in bed.

She snuggled next to me and yawned.

I stroked her hair.

"You tired baby girl?" She nods

"Sleep." I told her.

I put the news on and turned down the volume.

Just watching what was going on in booming Montana.

After the news I turned off the light but left the tv on for some light.

I kissed her head and closed my eyes.

A soft whimpering sound pulled me out of my sleep.

I rubbed my eyes.

Looking around the sun was just starting to come up over the mountains.

I gently moved off the bed and headed right for the crib.

Looking in Charlie was watching ne her little lips formed into a pout.

"Oh come here my little princess. Are you hungry?" After getting her diaper changed I grabbed the bottle if milk that Bella pumped yesterday and warmed it up in the bathroom.

As soon as the nipple touched her mouth she went to town.

Kissing her head and inhaling the soft lavender smell.

I walked outside as she continued to eat watching the sun finish rising.

I couldn't help but to chuckle with the burp my little princess gave. She could give grown men a run for their money.

After I got changed I left a note for my wife who was softly snoring that we were headed to get breakfast.

I placed Charlie into her harness on my chest and off we went.

BPOV

Stupid sun. It was hitting me right ij the eye. Guess it was time to get up.

As I sat up I noticed how quiet it was then I saw the note.

 **Baby,**

 **Took princess and went to get breakfast. We'll be back shortly.**

 **Love you,**

 **K**

After stretching I changed my clothes and braided my hair.

I was just tying up my shoes when they returned.

"Hey baby we got pancakes, sausage, and hot coffee." He told me giving me a good morning kiss.

"Mmm sounds good. You get it set uo and I will out little miss in her crib. Come here baby." I take her out of the harness which I still giggle at. On Kane it looks so tiny."

I change her diaper quickly and lay her down in the bed.

"I'm thinking we head to South Dakota today and rest there." Kane says

I nod

"Sounds good we can find a hotel when we get there. So where exactly are we heading?" He laughs

"I'm thinking New England maybe Connecticut or Vermont?"

"Maine." I say excitedly

"Why Maine?"

"I watched this documentary once with my dad all about Maine. It looked so pretty. Plus we would have the best of both worlds sun and snow. Charlie would get to grow up with both. I understand if you want to live somewhere else. It just reminded me of my dad. It's not important." I shrug

"Hey hey calm down. If you want Maine then Maine it is. I think we could gave a great life there not just Charlie. I would follow you anywhere baby. " he kisses my hand.

"Really?" I ask

"Maine here we come."

"Just so you know I would follow you anywhere too." I tell him

RPOV

I'm so fucking stupid.

I had no idea they were coming to visit.

If I had known I would have blocked my thoughts from the over grown child.

As soon as he seen the image of Bella and where she was he took off with Carlisle and Esme hot on his hills.

I called Alice and Jasper and they were meeting us there.

I refused to let him take away the happiness that she found. The happiness that he left her to pursue.

Even if I had to kill a man I once looked at like a brother.

A/N: Please vote for my next pairing. The poll is located at the top of my page.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Twilight.

RPOV

We met Alice and Jasper just miles from town.

As soon as we got in seeing distance Edward struck.

"You knew. You saw here and you never told us." He was screaming.

"Fuck you Edward she deserves better than an old virgin." He growled.

"She is my mate. "I couldn't help but laugh.

" Your mate my ass. She moved on why don't you go fuck yourself and leave her alone."

He growled and exposed his teeth.

That is when Emmett stepped in.

"Edward you need to calm down and stop growling at my wife."

Edward took a deep breathe.

"Where is she? " he asked

I shrug.

"It should be her decision not yours if she wants me or not."

I thought about it for a second maybe this is exactly what he needs to see her happy and thriving without him.

"Fine she lives in the cottage down by the creek." He takes off

Within minutes he's back.

"She's gone the house has a sold sign on it. "

"Huh." Is all I could say.

"Will find her Edward. Rose I think it's best if you and Emmett leave and give your brother sometime to calm down." The ever passive Carlisle states.

"Fine with me let's go Em."

KPOV

It has been a year since we left Washington.

We ended up in Portland, Maine and it is beautiful.

My wife was right it is the perfect mix of sun and snow.

We have a small home on the outskirts of town.

It's also close to our new store which has been doing well.

Giggling drawls me out of my day dreaming.

Following it to the kitchen where I see my girls making cookies.

Well more like Bella's is and Charlie is dumping out the sprinkles.

"Mmm they smell delicious baby girl." I tell her missing her neck.

"Here try one." She hands me a peanut butter kiss one.

"Yummy.". She laughs

" DA DA DA DA"

In turn and see my princess sitting on the counter handing a handful of sprinkles to me.

I pretend to eat them along with her hand causing her to erupt in her sweet baby giggles.

"I got the tree up whenever your ready baby girl."

"Okay we can decorate it as soon as little miss goes to bed."

"You finish up in here I'll get her ready for bed." I tell her kissing her.

"Thank you I shouldn't be much longer."

"Take your time."I tell her before I take princess and head to the bathroom.

I get her bathed quickly and dried off and into warm clothes.

After reading her Good Night Moon she is out.

Kissing her forehead I lay her in her bed.

I spend the next few hours decorating the tree with my baby girl.

Then I spend the rest of the night showing her how much I love and adore her.

EPOV

Another year of looking for her and nothing.

I could kill Rose for denying me my mate but Carlisle tells me to forgive her.

How can I?

She took my chance of getting Bella back.

I know if I got to speak to her she would forgive me. She would understand why I did what I did.

The last few years have had to be a living nightmare for my beautiful mate.

First she loses me. Then her mother and step father only to lose her father also. Then that mutt and his dog pound friends turn their backs on her.

I can only imagine how scared and afraid she must be.

I will find her and turn her so we can live out eternity together.

ESMEPOV

I love my son but I'm afraid that he is starting to lose it.

The last few years finding Isabella has consumed his every thought.

I brought it up to Carlisle but he says that once they are reunited everything will be fine. I hope he is right.

JPOV

We followed Rose and Em to their home in New York.

"I think we need to warn her. She needs to know what Edward is doing. I'm afraid he is going to try and change her against her will. " I tell them.

"How? We don't know where she moved to." Em asks.

I tell them that we know what her address was maybe that will give us a name to track.

I informed Jenks of everything and he said he would get back to me ASAP.

We waited all night.

Finally, the next morning we got our answer in the form of an email.

Mr. Cullen,

Here is the information that you requested. I sent you every thing that I was able to find.

She is married to a Kane Michael Palmer.

They were married in Vacation, Washington on May 19, 2014.

Birth records show she gave birth to a daughter on June 25, 2015.

Child's name is Charlie Renee Palmer.

They own an outdoor store near Vacation,Washington.

Record show that they also own an outdoor store near Portland, Maine.

I also found a bill of sell for a home near there.

The address is 2912 Oak Hill Drive Portland, Maine.

Sincerely,

Mr. J. Jenks

As soon as I was done reading we were gone.

BPOV

Kane had to fill in for someone who got sick so me and little miss are running errands.

"Okay Charlie first the bank." I beta giggle in response.

I pull onto the street where the bank is but can't find any parking near by so I'm forced to park in the parking garage.

Finally finding a spot I hop out and start getting Charlie out.

Just as I'm about to unhook her from her car seat I get that feeling again like someone is watching me.

I look around but see the place is completely empty.

Shrugging it off I finish getting the baby out.

"Hello Bella." I freeze as soon as I hear the voice.

Then it's like my instincts kick in and I scream.

"Bella please calm down."

Yeah, that's going to happen. The last time I fucking seen him he was lunging at me trying to eat me.

I turn holding a crying Charlie close to me.

I shiver as soon as I see the golden orbs of Jasper.

"Please, don't hurt her. She's only a baby. Just let me Luther in the car and text my husband so he can come for her. I'll go with you and you can do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt my daughter."

"Jesus Christ Bella I'm not going to hurt you or her. Fuck, I don't eat kids. I know I tried to kill you once but I can assure you it won't ever happen again. Now Edward I can be so sure he will follow that line of thinking.

As soon as he says that I feel myself getting light headed.

Jasper found me.

Edward might hurt me.

Edward might hurt my daughter... My husband.

We have to go. We have to run.

Kane I need Kane.

Charlie I have to get Charlie out of here.

I can't allow any of them in our lives.

It's to dangerous.

Before I can run he grabs us and takes off running...

NOOOOOOOOOO.


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

KPOV

Have you ever got the feeling of doom? Like something's wrong?

In the middle of helping a customer I got that feeling.

"Excuse me Tucker will show you the right boots for hiking." I tell the man in front of me.

I nod to Tucker who immediately takes over the sale.

As soon I make it to my office I grab my phone and call Bella.

After the third time of going to voice mail I start panicking.

She always answers no matter what.

I pull up the app that shows locations and then the panic kicks up a notch.

She said she had some errands to run then her and Charlie were going to feed the ducks at the park. So why is her phone showing she's in the middle of the woods?

I grab my keys and haul ass out the door to my truck and start in the direction of where he phone is and pray her and Charlie are okay.

JPOV

"You were only suppose to talk to her Jasper Jesus." Rose snaps at me.

"It wasn't my fault. As soon as she seen me she started freaking out then the kid started. I couldn't risk someone seeing or hearing us and calling the cops." I snap right back.

"OK everyone needs to calm down. This is not helping. ". Alice says looking at our guest huddled on the corner of the couch.

Bella has the baby on her lap rocking back and forth and the kid has a death grip on her with her head buried I Bella's neck.

" Then you try something." Emmett suggest to Alice.

"Why me?"

"Well you are the least intimidating out of all of us and you two were close at one time." Rose tells her.

She sighs

"Fine."

We watch from the door as she approaches the two and sits down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Hey Bella. Um do you want me to take the baby into the kitchen for something to eat."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth I have to fight the urge to face palm myself.

"Jesus even I'm not that stupid." Emmett whispers.

We watch as Bella tightens her grip on the little girl.

Alice sighs and walks back over to us and shrugs.

"Ma Ma" the kid cries

"Shhh . Shhh. Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are..." She quietly sings to the kid still rocking her back and forth.

"This us a huge cluster fuck." Rose murders.

Understatement of the year.

KPOV

The signal shows she's down a small road off the highway.

The road narrows the further I go.

Finally it opens to a clearing with a log cabin off to the side.

I look around but don't see her car anywhere.

I check to make sure that I'm in the correct place.

Weirdly I am.

Not feeling very secure I go to the trunk and grab my handgun out of the case.

After securing it to my waist I head to the door.

It looks like its been abandoned for years but I have to check.

I knock and wait.

Then here soft footsteps before the door opens revealing a very pale short spiked hair woman.

"Can I help you?" She asks

"Yes ma'am I'm looking for my wife and daughter.". I show her a picture of the three of us that I have as my wallpaper.

"By any chance have you seen..."

"Da Da Da" I hear cried out before I can finish my sentence.

I push past her and look around my eyes landing on the couch.

"Bella!" Her head pops up as soon as she sees me.

"Kane."

Rushing over to them I gather them in my arms and thank God that they are unharmed.

"You had me so worried. Come in let's go."

"I'm sorry that can't happen right now." A southern twang states.

Bella stiffens in my arms. I kiss her and Charlie's head and stand up looking at the man that is standing in front of the couch.

"Yeah and why is that?"

"There are some things that need to be discussed with Bella alone." I laugh

"Are you fucking serious?".

" I assure you I'm one hundred percent serious."

"Well I can tell you right now that there is no fucking chance in hell that I will be Levi my wife and daughter here alone with you for any reason. If you have something to say then do it with me here."

"It's private and does not concern you."

"Well I can assure you that if it involves my wife then it does involve me."

"Please don't hurt them. I'll stay just let them go please." Bella starts begging

"Enough of this shit. What the fuck is going on."

Southern guy sighs and reluctantly agrees

I sit on the couch and gather Bella and Charlie to my side just as the spiked hair girl and two other join us.

For the next hour or so they proceed to explain everything.

"So let me make sure I understand this?" I ask when he is all finished

He nods

"You and your family knew my wife when she was a teenager. Her boyfriend from that time has been come obsessed wit her and is looking for her. She's in danger. Oh and let's not forget the most important part that you and your family are all vampires. Is that correct?"

"That's right." The blonde chick says.

I nod trying to take it all in.

"Kane?"

"I'm okay baby just trying to absorb all this."

"OK" she whispers

"Well I guess there are only two questions to ask."

"What?" Big dude asks

"Do you want to be with him Bella? If yu do I won't stand in your way. I only want you to be happy."

"NO! Never babe I love you, our family, and the life we have made together. That part of my life ended in the woods of Forks. I don't ever want to see him again let alone be with him. I'm scared he will hurt you or Charlie."

I kiss her gently and hand her a sleeping Charlie.

"Then I guess the next question is what do we do to stop him?"


End file.
